


【搞威】雾霭之下

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 威震天为了赢得一场局部战争，允许别人爬上了他的床。





	【搞威】雾霭之下

**Author's Note:**

> 如题目，搞威，攻受混乱，都是交易，莫得感情。触手异种寄生。oc设定上是上古之战宇宙大帝制造的战争种族，对狂派和博派的战争没有兴趣。以及老威的体液大概都是甜甜的朗姆酒味（不是）。

内战开始后的第四十七万两千零四年，随着赛博坦资源的逐渐枯竭，狂博两派的战争范围不可控制的逐渐扩大，向着周围星系不断蔓延。

第六星区的k2574行星，从太空站望去，洁白的如同一颗美丽的珍珠，在幽暗的宇宙中散发着淡淡的荧光。

它坐落在双方的势力交界处，等距连接着两个白矮星，所处的立场带能量充盈，质量稳定，环绕星球的引力潮汐有效的保护其不会被空间震荡轻易撕裂，有着建立泰坦级空间折越平台的绝佳资质，是霸天虎和汽车人目前正在争夺的一个非常重要的星系战略据点。

然而当人们登上它的陆地后，才发现这颗星球远不如它在太空里看上去那样美好。  
美丽的荧光是笼罩整个星球的白色雾霾，在这永恒不散的雾霾之中电磁信号收到了严重的阻碍，大部分激光武器也近乎报废，部队彼此失联，而早已习惯了信息化联合作战方式的军队似乎一瞬间回到了原始社会。  
所有人都仿佛变成了有瞎又聋的低等有机生物，在地面摸索着爬行，本应速战速决的战斗就这样陷入了泥潭，双方的势力犬牙交错的在地面拉扯。

如果说这还算不上最糟，那么博派即将在这颗星球投入三座城市金刚战斗的消息应该算得上是雪上加霜。这颗星球的战略意义如此重要，以致于对方冒险启用了本就不多的上古泰坦。

霸天虎的部队被逼入绝境，战争会议上的气氛差到了极点，威震天很明显能看出几乎所有人都丧失了战意。

“叫我说，我们就应该立马离开这颗该死的星球，难道你还看不出我们现在的失败只是时间问题了吗？”  
红蓝涂装的空军指挥敲着桌子，毫不掩饰他的烦躁不安。几个星期以来他的seeker部队几次高空飞行，妄图突破平流层从雾霾更加稀薄的地方获取更好的视野来得到哪怕一丁点有用的情报，然而最后他的seeker们却只是接二连三的在雾霾中失去了联络。

红蜘蛛并不算特别爱惜部下的类型，但即使如此他也再承受不了更多的成员失踪了，他的飞行部队每个都是精挑细选的精英王牌，再这样损耗下去，下一次的空中行动他估计连一支完整的编队都没办法组齐。

长时间的潮湿侵蚀着红蜘蛛的机翼线路，那种黏糊糊的感觉搞得他坐立难安。他环顾四周，很清楚大部分人内心都赞同自己的说法，特别是默不作声的情报官，以他更加精密而敏感的机体构成，怕只会被自己更难受百倍。想到这里，这位空军指挥官仿佛产生了一种为大众谋生存的使命感：  
“威震天，这不过是一个星系折越点，我们还有其他的替代星球——即使不像这个这么完美，但仍然可以支撑我们的基本使用。”

他感觉自己几乎要得到所有人的赞同了，但是可恶的震荡波打断了他的恳切之辞。

“反对。”  
这位理性著称的霸天虎科学官忽略了空指那充满怒意的眼神，巨大的圆形红色光学镜看不出感情的任何波动，他调出前日收到的一些分析数据，将它们展示在所有人面前：  
“这颗星球的价值远超一个星系折越点。根据记录分析，这里是古战场的遗迹星球之一，如果猜测没错，它的存在绝非自然形成，而是经过了刻意的改造和强化。虽然现在难以进行全面勘测，但是就近已经探查到了地下几处高密度的能量矿脉，我们有理由相信这颗星球的财富绝不仅限于此。而假如让它落入敌人之手，那他们得到的将会是一颗行星要塞。”

“那就炸掉它！摧毁它！随便怎么都好，我们占不了，只要让敌人也得不到不就行了？”  
红蜘蛛几乎要压不住自己的怒意了，他的声音听起来像是在尖叫。

“这确实是个好办法。”  
震荡波的声音听起来可不像在夸奖：  
“但是我们已经知道了这颗星球被特殊的雾霾包围，常规的歼星舰激光大炮无法对其造成任何伤害，至于坍缩式行星炸弹，你要怎么让它成功进入起效范围才爆炸而不是在穿过两颗白矮星拉出的引力潮汐带时就被提前触发？”

他毫无感情的起伏音调听着像是科学家在对一个毫无科学概念的低级劳工解释最基础的科学常识：  
“就像我说过的，这是一颗被塑造过的行星据点，它难以被摧毁，难以被磨灭，我们应该尽全力争取它。”

“得了吧，收起你那上古战争之类的神话传说和你不切实际的狂热怎么样？城市金刚如今已经降落在这颗星球上，我们甚至不知道它们的坐标。现在之所以我们还能坐在这里听你什么占领星球的异想天开不过是因为对方也看不到我们在何处罢了！与其夸夸其谈这颗星球的价值，你还不如提出点扭转局势的好主意！”  
前科学家红蜘蛛明显被震荡波的这种态度激怒了，针锋相对的嘲讽了回去。

两位高级指挥官的争吵引发了其他会议成员的躁动，人们分成两派议论纷纷，然而就像他们说的，这实在过于难受了，不管是战斗还是放弃似乎都会带来巨大的损失。

一位陌生人的到来打断了这场难以分出胜负的争执。  
这位突如其来的访客毫发无损的带回了先前失踪的飞行成员，更带来了一支可以在迷雾中自由穿行的军队。

为霸天虎而战，你将得到荣耀与地位，红蜘蛛说。

分享你的技术，我会给予你无尽的金钱和权利，震荡波说。

然而这位访客对他人的招徕充耳不闻，他穿过人群，厚重的斗篷在他身后拖曳发出沙沙的响声。

坐在指挥官位置上的破坏大帝不动声色的盯着这位陌生的来访者笔直向他走来，最后在他面前屈膝下跪，姿态带着敬重和内敛——然而那双光学镜却并没有谦卑的看向地面，而是向上扬起，无所顾忌的盯着他。

威震天对这种目光并不陌生，他单手撑脸，睥睨着面前的陌生人，最后他允诺道：  
“为我带来胜利，你会得到你想要的。”

“为您效劳是我的荣幸，殿下。”  
这位来访者终于有所反应，他执起威震天的手，轻吻对方的中指指尖，完成了一个看起来非常古老的礼仪，在这个过程中，他的目光始终放肆的直视着破坏大帝的双眼，宛如一只等待捕猎的饥饿猛兽。

这位自称卡戎的陌生访客没有辜负自己的承诺。  
三天后，他为霸天虎夺下了一座汽车人的哨站，然后得到了一个亲吻威震天手背的资格。

一周后，他消灭了汽车人一支守卫城市金刚的编队，然后得到了威震天一个赠与嘴角的浅吻。

破坏大帝无意屡次拒绝对方的邀约，但他很明白如何使奖赏看起来更有价值。

而卡戎毫无不满，他展现了极为充足的耐心与风度，甚至对此乐在其中，如同一位绅士的追求者，正在向他高贵的女王邀一支舞。

这位来历不明的战士带着他的手下在迷雾中如幽灵一般深入敌方的阵地，雾霭在他们眼里仿若无物。他们的行动安静而迅速，收割敌人的性命并不比斩断草木更花费时间，须臾之间敌方的防守便被瓦解殆尽。

然而适当的拒绝也许可以增加乐趣，但一个上位者必然懂得如何恰到好处的结束。当卡戎再次带着胜利的消息回到威震天身边的时候，威震天给予了他进入自己房间的资格。

免费的胜利不会无穷无尽，是时候收取代价了。

“我得承认，当你说自己的外表可能不会让我满意的时候，我没想过会是这样的状况。”  
破坏大帝身体放松坐在充电床的边缘，双手支撑着微微后仰的上身。那位陌生的幽魂一般的战士此时正埋头在他的两腿间殷勤的服务着他。

这位神秘的战士往日总是用厚重且屏蔽一切电子扫描的斗篷掩盖自己的形象，如今是威震天第一次见到他褪下斗篷的模样。

他的机甲没有任何涂层，青灰色的金属表面分布着复杂而怪异的合金纹路，像某种宗教的图腾，仔细看却又似乎浑然天成。他的身体结构不遵循当前任何经典的赛博坦人机甲类型，在机械和有机生物的界线上显得非常模糊，明明是以金属构成，然而运动模式却大幅度的模仿着有机生命体。几条结构精密的触须从他背甲下面伸出来，垂落在地上，外层包裹着环状的金属外骨骼，末端没有骨骼覆盖的地方散发着朦胧的银白色光芒，像是有自我意识一般轻微摆动着。

“告诉我，你是什么实验室逃出来的改造机型吗？我们的科学官一定会对你的机体非常感兴趣。”

对方没有回答破坏大帝的询问，或者说他没有那个功夫。此时他正专心致志的舔舐面前巨大的输出管。他的金属软舌表面粗糙而滚烫，从根部卷上管子的顶端，在表面摩擦出沙沙的声响，分叉的舌尖灵活的撩拨过两侧的外置神经节点，轻而易举的将它们一一点亮唤醒。与此同时他的手指正不断摸索着破坏大帝双腿连接处装甲缝隙间的神经带。

威震天的机体温度在这个过程中不断升高了，他本以为他们会有一个不愉快的磨合过程，但是对方的耐心和细致让这场开始显得如此温情脉脉。  
这会是一次愉快的互动，他想。

破坏大帝的接口挡板在快感命令下向上收起的时候，里面已经足够湿润。卡戎小心的拨开接口处的保护扇叶，将粗糙的舌头挤进那个没有完全展开的狭窄的接口的时候，他听到上方发出了一声重重的喘息。

青灰色的机甲随着这声喘息抬起了头，他的光学镜已经变成了一种浅到近白的金色，像是昆虫或者某种爬行动物，难以看出感情。

但很明显威震天的反应鼓励了他，破坏大帝的甬道内部分泌的交换液在他分叉的舌头上滚动，尝起来带着甜腻的香味，引诱着他的舌头深入，再深入。他背后的触须卷上这具银色的机体，将对方的双腿向两边压下去，使它们张得更开，方便他更加仔细的探索。

威震天感觉自己久未使用的接口内部几乎要湿的像一个末路大街夜店里的婊子，可是这对当下的情况来说仍然不够。对方粗糙的舌面从内部来回剐蹭他的每一丛神经簇，他甚至分不清那种火烧般的感觉到底是对方的舌头温度使然还是自己内部已经被刮伤——但对一位曾经的角斗士来说，疼痛并不算什么。比疼痛更剧烈的是无法控制的快感，那条舌头在他的体内搅动，让他的身体控制不住的战栗，而双腿此时被几条触须死死压在身体两侧，接口本能的收缩并没有减缓这种几乎让他疯掉的感觉，反而加强了它。

神经脉冲一波高过一波，在即将过载的边缘，两条触须紧紧搅住了他增压到极限的输出管，其中一根毫无预兆的从输出管的顶端直直插了进去，中断了他的过载进程。

“你做什——嗯！嗯啊！！”  
强烈的刺激让威震天大叫出声，他的双手紧捏住对方的肩膀，几乎要扣进对方的身体中去。

“耐心点，我的国王，耐心。急躁可不是一个王该有的特质。”

青灰色的机体欺身上来，将银色的机体还勉强支撑的上半身向后推倒，然后骑跨在粗重喘息的国王腰上，舌尖舔掉嘴边沾着的粉色交换液，摇晃着身体，慢慢向下坐下去。

“今晚还很漫长，明天没有出战计划，我们还有很多时间可以享受。”

\--

之后的战斗仍然继续着。卡戎的部队就像霸天虎手中的一柄利剑，每一次出击都能带回胜利。

有时候他在上面，有时候对方在上面，但不管哪种方式，很明显对方都更愿意当引领局面的那个。破坏大帝在整个寰宇中以战火和死亡拒绝臣服，以恐惧和强权压迫众生，但在充电床上他并不介意这种小事——相反他甚至有些乐在其中。

对方的数据协议和能量运作方式都与普通的赛博坦人大相径庭，这使得他们的对接更像是一种异族之间的古怪游戏。威震天在当角斗士的时候也听一些口味奇特的家伙谈起过那种事情，但亲身尝试还是第一次。

不过这位勤奋的君王非常乐意学习一些新知识，比如对方后腰脊椎两侧鳞片一样的装甲竖起代表疼痛，触须根部第二节的发光节点用指节摩擦会引发战栗。

对方的机体带着古朴而冰冷的气息，在很多功能的表现上和一般的赛博坦人相比显得非常不近人情，对疼痛不敏感的同时也显得非常难以取悦。他必须仔细的反复舔弄那些微小的神经节点，才能听到对方的喉咙中因为愉悦发出短暂而低沉的如同拨动金属片一般的咕噜声。

卡戎和他的军队就如同某种生于浓雾的异形，或者从墓园被唤醒不知疲倦的亡者。拥有这支战力的破坏大帝，将原本笼罩一切的迷雾从劣势变成了巨大的优势，在这支神出鬼没的部队的行动下，局势正一点一点回到威震天的掌控之中。霸天虎手中的军队每一次破坏和打击目标都精准而难以预测，即使是汽车人手中巨大的城市金刚，在浓雾的环绕中也无法有效反制他们。

更好的是这些迷雾行者从不向霸天虎要求矿石能量，也不需要任何维修补给。几个月来，霸天虎们甚至不知道这群异种战士如何进行能量补充。

“我们以敌人为食——当然——啊嗯！当然是——开玩笑的。”  
回答威震天的疑问的时候，青灰色的战士双腿正缠在角斗士的腰上。背后的触须从四面八方纠缠上威震天的肢体，挤进装甲的接缝之间，和神经线路互相纠缠在一起，其中一条紧紧缠在角斗士的颈部，压迫着向大脑模块提供能量的管线，带来濒死的窒息感，而窒息感奇妙的又化为一种难以言喻的快感。

对方不断调整着姿势，体内的齿轮和金属扇叶紧紧的绞着威震天的输出管，那些缠在威震天身上的触须不断刺激着他的精密线路，像带刺的绳索持续拉紧，强迫这位前卡隆角斗士用力的进入他，并在每一次动作中让根输出管贯入自己更深的位置。

不知疲倦与痛苦的特质被这位迷雾行者带下战场，又带上了充电床，威震天很清楚如果他还留有余力，这场对接就远远还没结束，每次的收场无不是他已经变得一团糟，连自身的磁场都如同被风暴搅碎，只剩断断续续的喘息声充斥房间。

只要威震天允许，他们可以在任何地方进行，从充电床滚到指挥室，昏暗无人的走廊或者迷雾环绕的室外。有时候威震天甚至分不清自己是在与人拆卸，还是在经历一场死斗。

但对威震天来说，与几乎是白送到手里的甜美的胜利为回报，这仍然是一笔非常合算的买卖。

 

\--

尽管卡戎毫无保留的配合一切实验，但震荡波的研究进度还是过于缓慢了。用科学官的话说，逆向工程一种完全不同的机械生物科技分支，解码其在迷雾中接收信息的原理，并运用在自己的士兵身上，这每一个阶段都需要时间。

然而破坏大帝对科学官的解释并不十分满意，尽管局势对他们有利，但完全依靠外来力量远不是他最理想的状态。

“只是胜利似乎不够，您现在想要更多。”  
当破坏大帝提出新的要求后，卡戎并没有急于回答，他只是凑上前去，轻嗅着对方身上陌生的味道，好奇的伸出分叉的舌头，轻轻触碰对方有些湿润的嘴角。

于是威震天从善如流的张开嘴，将那灰蓝色的舌尖含入口中，并伸手揽住对方的腰，好让对方更加靠近自己。然而那条像蜥蜴一般长而分叉的金属软舌却似乎并不急于和他纠缠，它灵活的扫过他的上颚，又仔细的刮过他的齿间，舌苔上的倒刺摩擦他唇齿间最隐蔽的角落，带来一阵酥麻的感应反射，让他忍不住发出一声轻哼。

“您喝了什么？”当这个吻结束后，卡戎品尝着从对方口中刮出的那些残留的液体，问道。

“只是一杯普通的高淳。”威震天回答道，然后意识到对方连他们的能量块都没吃过，更别说酒了。“你要喝喝看吗？”

然而卡戎只是闻了闻威震天手中的酒杯，就嫌弃的皱起了眉头：  
“算了，我大概没法吸收利用这种液体。”

他晃动着自己的鼻尖，似乎想甩掉那种浓烈的气味，这让他显得像一只被呛到的小狼崽。

然而威震天对他这种可爱的感觉只持续了很短的时间，当他再一次将话题拉回到关于迷雾的问题上时，对方给了他肯定的答复。

“这不难做到，只不过我使用的方法和你的科学官可能会不太一样。”  
卡戎如此回答道，似乎这不过是小事一桩。然后他将银色的角斗士推倒在床上，再次向他索要一个新的吻。

他们之间的爱抚已经如此轻车熟路，机体在被点燃的欲望之下已经做出了必要的准备。但这一次卡戎并没有像往常一样的将这个过程继续下去。他背后的触须缓慢的摩挲着威震天的输出管，手指却仍然在威震天的接口内徘徊。他的指腹仔细的按压着最外圈的感应节点，等待接口的感应环随着唤醒亮起，然后释放更多的交合液。

威震天以为这次他要在上面——他们的位置一向并不固定，何况只要双方能得到应有的乐趣，威震天也不是很执着这个——想想看，他都让一个异种爬上了他的床，难道还要跟在这种细节上讨价还价吗？

“不，这次我用这个。”  
青灰色的机体从背后发出一声金属的咔哒声，然后威震天看到一条比其他几根都粗的多的触须从他的背后缓慢的伸出来。这根触须表面覆盖着四面凸起的环状金属骨骼，尾端并不像其它触须那样露出柔软而释放能量的发光部分，而是仍然由金属覆盖闭合成一个尖头钝尾的粗大结构。

威震天瞪大了眼睛，仅仅是想象这样的东西进入他的体内，就已经让他的火种剧烈的跳动起来。体内的构件不住的收缩颤抖，发出羞耻的细小嗡鸣。

“你打算做什么？”  
但这不正常，这不是他们往常约定好的方式，破坏大帝几乎是用尽力气才压下自己的颤音，才艰难的问出这样一句话。

“迷雾由赛博孢子组成，它们共享一个简单意识，只对经过验证者才会开启权限。”  
卡戎简单的解释着，那条粗壮的触须摩擦过他的手心，发出沙沙的声响。  
“我们的数据协议无法互通，但我可以向你的体内注射一部分我的机械单元，以此标记你的火种，并向孢子们发出验证信号。”

“躺下，这可能会有点痛，也许你可以闭上眼睛……”  
他的话只说到一半，在听到威震天压轰鸣的风扇转动声时就中断了下半句，了悟道：  
“啊，你已经兴奋起来了。”

威震天当然没有关闭光学镜，这不是他的风格，他半撑着身体，紧盯着那根狰狞之物，完完全全的看到了它进入自己的过程。保护扇叶被撑开到最大，几次调整适应，吞咽下最粗的地方后又自然的收回一些，严丝合缝的包裹着后续进入的管道。

尽管对方推进的速度如此缓慢，让整个过程漫长的难以忍受，但威震天仍然感到身体内部麻木的几乎感觉不到其他东西。接入管道的金属内壁层叠结构在异物的入侵下一层层展开，几乎被撑到极限，而原本隐藏在金属层叠结构之下的感应节点又在触肢上那些突起的骨骼外甲的摩擦下产生强烈的神经电流。

无法控制的战栗从他的内部顺着脊椎向上扩散，他甚至能听到自己体内细小的齿轮在抽搐下连续不断发出的不和谐的颤音。

那根触手前进了一段距离，然后似乎受到了阻碍。

“躺下。”  
卡戎说。

威震天向后靠下去，抬起双腿，甚至主动调整了腰部的姿势，好让自己更舒服一点。不过当那东西深入到某个非常特别的位置的时候，他的呼吸还是瞬间凝固了。

“你会为我打开它，是吗？”  
卡戎俯身在威震天脸侧问道，他的声音几乎贴着威震天的金属外甲传进他的音频接收器中，震得他颈部的管线微微发痒。  
那根触手的顶端随着他的话语轻轻的顶弄着破坏大帝腹内的繁殖舱入口，这从未使用过的模块严丝合缝的闭锁着，垫片在陌生的外来物面前不知所措的收紧，对于机体的主人发出的控制指令毫无反应。

“打开它。”卡戎命令道，他的手握住威震天增压的输出管，熟练的按压着上面发光的感应节点。快感脉冲一层层叠加，能量信号逐渐接近火种链接的临界值，威震天得努力控制着自己空气置换的频率来保证机体不会因为过热出现其他的问题。  
“打开它，不然接下来你会非常痛。”当卡戎重复这个要求的时候，威震天再一次向自己的机体发出了相同的指令。  
繁殖舱的禁制锁在快感脉冲和强制对接命令的共同作用下终于解开，压力感应扇叶向四周收缩了一点，开启了一个小小的入口。但当那异物的顶端卡住入口处的闭合闸，并打算继续侵入时，繁殖舱的入口还是本能的再次收缩了起来，并挤压着想将那不合理之物推挤出去。但它终究抗衡不了异物的力量，那东西毫不留情的一点点前进，将它扩张撑开，最后全部塞进了繁殖舱的内部。

卡戎并没有给威震天太多适应的时间。他再次吻住威震天半张开的嘴，分叉的舌尖纠缠着对方的舌头，吞咽掉对方紊乱的喘息。  
威震天只感觉那东西在自己的腹中逐渐膨胀了起来，然后有什么东西从那触手的顶端钻出——某种布满了密密麻麻的乳状金属突起的长蛇状的东西，在他的繁殖舱内扭动，剐蹭，摩擦着繁殖舱内壁的每一条电路槽和每一个电容感应点。

“等等，卡戎，等一下，那是什么，别——啊啊啊啊！”  
突兀而强烈的刺激诱发了一种原始而本能的恐惧，混合着恶心，快感，让威震天大叫了起来。

某条蚀刻在基础cna中的代码迅速激活了连续不断的危险警告，逼迫威震天银色的机体在不受控制的情况下挣扎起来，但繁殖舱中已经成结的触手将它牢牢固定在了体内，任由机体如何挣扎也无法让它抽出。而那蛇状的东西还在不断的从触手中伸出，填塞着本就狭窄的繁殖舱剩余不多的空间。

本能的危险警告超越了他的野心，欲望，某个瞬间甚至引发了他一闪而逝的后悔。

“冷静，冷静。Shhh——它不会伤害你的，我保证。”  
卡戎将银色的压在床上，不断抚摸着对方僵硬紧绷，微微抽搐的身躯，擦掉对方眼角生理性流出的泪水。

敏感而精密的繁殖舱在内部不断的刺激下分泌出粘稠而透明的保护液，长满金属突起的蛇状物体也在保护液的浸润下，活动变得越来越温和迟缓。当那东西的尾部也脱离了触手顶端的出口后，它也完全挤满了繁殖舱。触手顶端膨胀的结节消退，比进入时顺利得多的退出了繁殖舱。

这根特殊的触须从威震天的接口中退出的时候，上面还带着几丝能量液的痕迹。

“你受伤了，”卡戎对此并不特别意外，但他仍然有些担忧：“让我来为你治疗。”

威震天的光学镜几乎无法聚焦，他喘息着，看到卡戎刚才在他挣扎中被咬伤的舌头此时已经完全愈合，没有任何伤痕了。

繁殖舱在触手退出的第一时间紧紧闭合了起来，而腹中的东西似乎仍然活着，在他的内部非常缓慢的蠕动，发出几不可闻的沙沙声。

青灰色的战士见他疲惫的几乎无法动弹，便不再多说什么，他俯下身去，头埋进对方两腿之间，粗长而充满弹性的舌头伸入仍然没有闭合的接口，仔细的检查着甬道内部的撕裂程度——幸运的是它并不严重。舌面上分布的特殊电解液在舔舐的过程中渗入那些细小的伤口，使金属粒子迅速开始自我修复，在几秒之内就完全愈合消失了。

一项出众的能力，随着钝痛的消失，威震天心想。用电解液就能治愈伤口，这并不是卡戎第一次在他面前展示它，他们的机体结构差别巨大，最开始的磨合不会总是一帆风顺。但每次感受这项能力都让他再一次觉得非常神奇。快速的自我愈合，这对一个战士的加成当然是巨大的，可是如此简单的治愈他人的伤口，如果他的军队拥有了这样的能力，那对战争会造成的影响可不是一星半点。

不过他终究没有太多的内存思考这些事情了，随着机体放松下来，他终于撑不住下线了。

\--

如卡戎允诺的那样，注入进他体内的“机械单元”以一种更加生化的方式实现了威震天的目标。它在繁育舱中逐渐分解细化成纳米级的粒子，游走进入威震天的能量循环中，将他的磁场信号转录变化成了另一种与赛博坦人完全不同的模式。

遮蔽信号和视线的迷雾瞬间在他面前展开成一张覆盖全球的视觉网，整颗星球包括敌人在他的眼中无所遁形。迷雾不再是迷雾，它们变成了成百上千亿的眼睛，耳朵，监视监听一切讯息。如此大量的数据信息并不能冲垮破坏大帝的思维防线，他几乎是立刻适应了这些，并驾轻就熟的开始排兵布阵。  
原本举步维艰的霸天虎重新拿起了武器，找回了熟悉的位置。

看透了对手所有底牌的破坏大帝此时如同一位作弊的棋手，手中的兵力被他精准的投放到每一处敌方的守备弱点处，多线猛攻之下，敌方的溃败和死亡如野火一般蔓延开来。

而在那迷雾之中，威震天也终于看清了那些异种士兵战斗的真正模样。他们在卡戎的带领下分散前行，彼此不需要交谈就能清楚自己的任务，背后的触须支撑着他们在复杂险峻的地形中如履平地，前进方式无声而迅速。

他看到卡戎在炮火中高高跃起，发出震慑敌人的尖锐嘶鸣，利爪挥砍斩碎飞驰而来的子弹，触须硬化深深刺进城市金刚的装甲。他带着自己的队伍顶着炮火一路向上攀爬，伤口流出的能量液和威震天在床上所见到的温和的浅紫色完全不同，它们如同岩浆般闪烁着炽热的金红色，那些能量液滴落在城市金刚强化的特殊金属外甲上，竟腐蚀出片片冒着烟的浅坑，干涸后变成混合着红锈的紫色痕迹。

远古的泰坦巨人在这些异种的攻击之下发了狂，如同被天敌围捕分食的巨大猎物。一个的头颅被斩落，巨大的身躯倒伏下去，被浓雾埋葬。而威震天知道关于这颗星球的争夺已经分出了胜负——汽车人不可能冒险将自己的另外两架城市金刚也赔在这种地方，他们很快便会带着剩余的泰坦撤离这里。

卡戎回来的时候还带着满身的伤痕和血气，机体发出轰鸣，辐射着高温，他无所顾忌的穿过人群，走进指挥室，将威震天狠狠推倒在桌上，挤进他双腿之间，如同野兽一般粗暴的啃咬着他的下巴和嘴角。当威震天收起自己的挡板时，卡戎毫无前戏的直接进入了他。

那根滚烫的输出管几乎要将前角斗士的下半身烧毁熔化了。可没有什么能让破坏大帝退缩，对方在他体内野蛮的进出了几次之后，威震天渐渐找回了双腿的知觉，他两腿在卡戎身后并拢，将对方圈入自己的控制范围，然后他收紧腹部，接口内壁收缩挤压着那根粗壮而滚烫的入侵者，信号流如同巨浪奔涌拍打在他们的磁场之间，威震天发出几声愉快的呻吟，然后变本加厉的与对方争夺着节奏的主导权，并在深深浅浅的撞击下将对方一次次吞咽的更深。

“啊哈——别让我感到无聊，我可还远远没到呢。”  
占据了上风的威震天紧盯着在他的控制下临近过载的青灰色战士，居高临下的说。

随着他的嘲讽，卡戎背后的几根触须向他弯曲伸来，恶劣的在他的两腿间晃动，然后带着上面还未干涸的敌人的能量液捅进了破坏大帝的次级接口。

这突如其来的刺激让威震天的身体猛地弓了起来，两个接口的同时进攻下，他几乎再说不出话了，电解液从张开的口中流出来，又被青灰色的战士舔掉，他顺着威震天的嘴角亲吻上去，吮吸他微颤的舌尖，如同品尝甘美的琼浆。

当威震天终于达到过载时，这位异种战士才意犹未尽的放开了这个吻，俯身在他耳边虔诚的说，  
“威震天万岁。”

\--

卡戎的机体在对接中早已恢复了正常，随着机体的冷却，他的能量液又变回了无害的浅紫色，武器化的触须缩短到了将近三分之二，末端重新变得柔软并散发着微光。

“我们的交易就此完成了吗？”  
威震天盯着卡戎问道。

“您想要的胜利，我将它带给您了。您想要的控制迷雾的方法，我将它给予您了。您还想从我这里得到什么呢，我的殿下？”

“我想得到你。离开这里，加入我的军队，为我效力。”  
他见识过了他们战斗的方式，无比清楚这些战士对霸天虎的价值，不仅是他们本身，还包括他们身上所包含的那些陌生的，连震荡波都没法研究透的远古科技。

卡戎金色的眼睛直视着威震天，似乎对破坏大帝的想法心知肚明，但是他并未对这个要求作出太大的反应，只是直白的回答道：  
“您付不出相应的代价。”

“我以为你会乐于跟我离开，难道人为了爱不是可以做一切事吗？”  
威震天狡黠的问道。

“我当然爱您。”  
卡戎回道。

“我迷恋您红色的双瞳。  
我崇敬您美丽的腰线。  
我跪拜您壮实有力的双腿。

您怎能说这不是爱呢？”

他单膝下跪，亲吻威震天的脚背，虔诚的如同最谦卑的信仰者。

然后他抬头，后退半步，起身又说：  
“但交易就是交易——您想要的不是一场局部的胜利，你想要的是漫长的无边无际的战争之下，一个永远忠于你的人，甚至还包含他身上的所有价值，和他的部队，您要这个人毫无保留，对您予取予求——这价格是非常昂贵的，而我们都很清楚您不会偿付它。”

“那如果我只要你的性命呢？”  
威震天又问。这些战士的存在仍然是一个威胁，他不愿意将它们放置在那里，留存一个危险的可能性，等待敌人某天将它们纳入掌控。

卡戎笑了。

“它也代价昂贵吗？”威震天问道。  
“不，它一文不值。”卡戎说道。“如果您真的想要，大可将它拿去。您只需付出一个吻就能换得它。”

然而威震天最终放弃了这个打算，某种古怪的感觉阻止了他，他说不清楚那是什么，也许是一种猜测，也许是某种预感，让他觉察到这么做并不能带给他想要的结果。

当你难以确定事态发展的时候，保持现状。这是威震天在战争中总结出的经验之谈。

“那些机械单元——”

“它们会在您离开这个星球后迅速死亡，并随着代谢消失。”  
于是最后的问题也解决了。

“我以后还会见到你吗？”  
随着汽车人的撤离，破坏大帝也将带着自己的的主力部队前往新的战场，临行前他如此问道。

“如果您还会回到这个星球的话。”卡戎回答说。

“我还是很好奇你的身份。”

“只是这颗星球上一个普通的原住民而已。”

\--

霸天虎巨大的星系折跃站在这个星球上建起，又在百万年后的一次重大事故中损毁，将整片区域变成了一片充斥着扭曲空间辐射的飞行禁区，自此彻底失去了它的战略意义。

而威震天终究再没回到过那里一次。

他甚至不曾再从飞船上遥望过那颗笼罩着迷雾的行星——毕竟如今那只是个没有任何价值的星球罢了。


End file.
